


Not Complicated

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: So maybe Angie Flynn is a bit prone to exaggeration, but she's determined to make sure this new relationship with Oscar and Betty works out no matter what it takes.





	Not Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Follows in the universe of my piece "Everything Old is New Again" but I guess there's not too much to take from that unless you're more curious about the previous Friday night.

It's Monday, and it has been two days since Angie Flynn woke up in bed nude and tangled in the limbs of her two best friends. In the direct aftermath, she hadn't felt awkward about it all. In fact, it had almost felt like one of those things that was inevitable. Somehow, she'd gotten the impression that Betty, who had been the one to first initiate the formerly forbidden contact, also felt the same way. 

However, Oscar seems to at the very least have some questions. This is patently obvious is the intensity he's stirring his coffee with, all while avoiding making eye contact with Angie. As much as she had anticipated his reaction, she can't stand exactly how awkward this is making their lunch.

"Oscar, we're going to talk or I'm going to help myself to your salad." Something tells her that he won't actually believe her threat without action, so she reaches across the table and stabs her fork into the leafy greens before bringing the bite to her mouth.

Oscar looks up just in time to see her grimace in disgust and for a brief moment, her expression does seem to bring a smile to his face. "I've never done this before."

"You've watched me steal your food dozens of times before," Angie snorts even though she has a feeling he has a different topic in mind.

"I mean what happened Friday night. I-I've never done something like that before."

"I figured that much," Angie states. Before Oscar can look too offended she adds "You're not exactly an impulsive person. You're very rigid."

"Angie, I can be very impulsive when I want to be!" Oscar shoots back.

Angie manages to take a sip of her drink as an attempt to hide how close she is to laughing over his indignation. If she wants this conversation to have the desired results then laughing seems like a horrible idea.

After a moment's pause, he adds, "This can't be a game."

"And what makes you think it might be? I've been in love with you my entire life, and I love Betty as well."

"Which would be impossible...for you to have been in love with me for your entire life," Oscar clarifies.

"Okay Genius. Hush before I take back what I just said. What I'm trying to say is maybe this doesn't have to be complicated."


End file.
